My Persocom
by Euran Enzan
Summary: En un mundo donde tener una persocom es normal, ¿cómo la pasará un chico con una bastante extraña? Hetero y Yaoi, quiza un leve Yuri (Basada en Chobits)
1. Chapter 1

**hola, hola, hola**

**Apareciendo por aquí con un nuevo fic, no os preocupeis todos mis fics serán terminados.**

**El día 3 de Febrero, he visto una imagen de Gou con las orejas tipo Chii y me ha entrado la idea y ya no sale... no sale la canija idea. Daré como el prólogo y despues de que vea de nuevo las series... pues podré inspirarme para escribir la mayoría del fic**

**así que... Hashimashoo...**

**5559/56057412/13848/0562**

_Mi nombre es Nanase Haruka, me he mudado a tokio con el deseo de pasar mi examen de admisión a la universidad T pero este año parece que no he tenido suerte. Gracias a dios, he venido a vivir en la residencia de la familia de mi amigo de la infancia y no me tengo que preocupar por los gastos como la comida, pues con ellos como todos los días. _

_Mientras presento el siguiente examen, he tomado la decisión de trabajar en un pequeño restaurante familiar y ahí he podido apreciar las extrñas computadoras nuevas... persocom..._

_Las persocom son maquinas con forma humana, en su mayoría he visto varias mujeres, pero las hay varones como el pequeño Nagisa, el persocom de mi compañero de trabajo Rei Ryuugazaki. El jefe me ha dicho que por desgracia muchas de esas maquinas terminan como herramientas sexuales de sus dueños y no como herramienta de trabajo, para lo cual fueron diseñadas._

_Nagisa fue diseñado para ser la pareja ideal de su dueño/a, por lo tanto es muy posesivo con Rei. Por otro lado, la familia Tachibana tiene dos: Seijuuro y Chigusa, un chico y una chica, el varón es el que cuida a los hermanos menores y la madre de mi amigo, pues es un persocom de figura imponente, ademas de ser quien arregla los imperfectos en la residencia. Chigusa se dedica a las quehaceres domesticas._

-Haruka, ya puedes retirarte-_ el jefe me da permiso de irme, son las 11pm y asiento dirijiendome a cambiar el uniforme y poner mi ropa normal._

_Me despido y camino por la avenida, paso cerca de una tienda de persocom y ve los precios de las más viejas: 1000000 de yenes. Imposible para mi comprar alguna, además en mi pueblo natal ¿de que serviría una maquina así._

-Maldición_- veo a un chico con una capucha empujando una silla de ruedas y me escondo al ver como deja un cuerpo en la basura-_ prefiero perderte a que...-_ lo veo suspirar y alejarse dejando tambien la silla. Me acerco y bajo la luz del faro veo a una chica... no, esas cosas en lugar de orejas... una persocom pelirroja de piel clara y vestida con un vestido viejo y sucio color blanco_

_-_Oi, despierta_- la muevo pero noto que parece apagada, la cargo y noto que es ligera, casi tanto como Chigusa veo la silla de ruedas y prefiero dejarla, al alejarme escucho pasos_

-¡¿Dónde diablos esta el Samezuka?!_- me escondo y aprieto hacia mi al persocom-_ cuando lo encuentré, lo mató y me llevo a su chiquilla-_ un sabor amargo invade mi boca... ese hombre es un explotador de persocom, me alejo y empiezo a correr a la residencia de los Tachibana, al llegar toco y me abre Makoto_

-Makoto-_ el me ve, después a la chica-_la encontre en la basura-_ entro y me dirijo a mi cuarto, al pasar veo como Seijuuro ve a la chica con el ceño fruncido_

_Acuesto a la persocom en el suelo y al poco entra Chigusa con Makoto_

-Va a revisarla-_me dice Makoto y ambos salimos al cabo de un rato ella sale _

-Haruka-san, prendala_- me jala y cierra tras nuestra entrada. Coloca mi mano derecha entre las piernas y al instante intento sacarla_- Haruka-san , ahí esta el boton de prendido-_ me dice viendome curiosa. Trago saliva y con rápidez aprieto ahí._

_La chica pelirroja abre sus ojos, dos hermosos carmines y se sienta, con tal rápidez que no puedo apartar mi mano de su entre pierna antes de que ella la sujete, me ve curiosa_

-Amo-_ me dice y se deja caer hacia mí, al instante noto como Chigusa sale dejandome con la chica- _buenos días-_ me ve muy curiosa y sonríe_

_¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?_

**5120/51.8741/1485641/10**

**Esto es todo amigos, aún no me decido de como avanzará esto pero ya tengo la idea básica del fic en mente**

**Besos y buenas noches...**

**ya saben todo comentario es muy bien recibido **


	2. Chapter 2

**El segundo capitulo de este hetero fic... ¡si, hetero!**

**Hashimasho**

**55555555555/24816/1005/000655/1112**

_La pequeña maquina observa con atención mi rostro, la imito. Tiene sus largos cabellos rojos muy brillantes, quiero comprobar si son suaves... bueno, tiene unos ojos carmín, una vez ví a un chiquillo con esos ojos pero los de esta maquina no me inquietan como los de él; cara muy bonita, con sus mejilla sonrojadas y una sonrisa que te da ganas de apachurrar sus mofletes... es bonita y... descuidada. En la posición en que esta puedo ver una perfecta porción de sus blancos pechos, incluso veo lo rosado de su aureola... bueno..._

_Fin POV de Harucha/ _Inicia Pov Normal

Haruka veía fijamente el escote de la pelirroja ella toqueteaba con cuidado las mejillas del mayor

-amo- le dice sonriente, y el mayor la empuja dejandol asentada en el piso, frente a él

-¿cómo te llamas?- le pregunta serio, ella lo ve curiosa y dice

-Amo, buenos días- le vuelve a sonreír- buenos días, amo- Haru la ve curioso y en eso Makoto entra

-¿cómo se llama?- el castaño se inca cerca de ellos y la menor dice

-Buenos días, amo- Haru suspira y ve al ojiverde a los ojos, durante unos momentos reina el silencio

-Oh... ya veo, solo dice eso- dice el castaño- Chigusa-chan, Seijuuro-kun, entren- los dos persocom, un alto pelirrojo de piel morena clara y ojos dorados, con un pantalon de mezclilla y una camisa blanca; la castaña de ojos verdes, con su vestido rosado hasta la rodillas. Entran y se acercan- Conectala a la tv, Chigusa-chan- le ordena, la persocom hace una leve reverencia y se acerca la pelirroja

-Hola, mi nombre es Chigusa, soy la persocom de la familia Tachibana- le sonríe y se acerca a las cajas de cable de la nueva- Voy a sacar tus conectores y te conectaré a la tele, ¿vale?- la pelirroja le sonríe y dice

-Buenos días- la castaña abre la "oreja" y saca dos cables, los conecta a la tv y esperan

La pantalla se muestra vacía, Chigusa presiona la mano derecha de la persocom y aparece un menú de información: "Nombre: Gou, Creador: Mama, Asistente: Oniichan, Año: 20XX" y era lo único en el menú, la castaña suspira

-Creo que me tendré que conectar*- la castaña abre su oreja y saca uno de sus cables, se conecta directamente a la entra de Gou y el otro al último conector de la tv, empieza a buscar

"Memoria: Vacia, Disco Duro: Inaccesible, Sistema Madre: Samezuka, Modelo: 00, Bateria:..." de repente la pantalla se pone en blanco y Chigusa colapsa, Gou se mueve y la ve en el suelo, Makoto y Seijuuro las desconectan con rápidez

-Chigusa, abre los ojos- le ordena Makoto, Sei se abre su oreja y se conecta a Chigusa-¿qué tiene?- le pregunta

-Su disco duro colapso, se necesitará formatear el sistema- Sei se desconecta y Haru ve a Makoto con una expresión de culpa, pero el castaño suspira

-No te preocupes, Haru, tengo respaldo de los discos duros de Chi y Sei- le explica- ¿Seijuuro, porqué es inaccesible el disco duro de Gou?- el pelirrojo toma a la castaña en brazos y dice

-O tiene contraseña... o no existe un disco duro- les dice- pero es imposible que nosostros los persocom, trabajemos sin uno- el castaño mayor asiente y le dice a Haru

-Ayuda a mamá con la comida, ¿si?- señala a los recién salidos persocom- Necesito formatear a Chigusa-chan- el pelinegro asiente y lo ve salir

-... Buenos días- la pelirroja se alza caminando lentamente, Haru suspira

-Gou- la empuja y sienta en su cama, agachandose a su altura le dice- Quedate aquí, no te muevas, regreso en dos horas o más- se aleja antes de que note como los ojos rojizos pierden su brillo y cargan la infromación

-Oh, que suerte, Haru-nii- dicen Ren y Ran con risitas- No todos los día te encuentras una persocom en la calle y que sirva- Makoto acababa de volver y tanto Sei y Chi estaban en la cocina, cargando

- Es increible Gou-chan- dice Makoto empezando a comer el curry con caballa- Noqueó a Chigusa-chan- la madre oserva a la castaña

-¿está bien?- Makoto asiente- ¿a Gou le quedará la ropa de Chi?- todos se encojen de hombros y la madre de los Tachibana dice- Haru-chan, debes vestirla apropiadamente, nada de traerla desnuda ni en ropa interior, piensa en los demas inquilinos- le dice, Haru asiente

-En dos días es mi día libre, ¿me podría prestar a Chigusa para acompañarnos?- Makoto lo ve curioso

-La ropa interior, muy bien- dice la madre y ambos jovenes se sonrojan causando la risa de los adultos

Haru entra con Chigusa, esta traía ropa y utencilios de limpieza, ven que Gou estaba sentada de cara a la puerta, Haru reconoce que esa fue la posición en que la dejó

-Chigusa te enseñará a bañarte, aprende- le dice serio y la ven parpadear

-Buenos días, amo- la pelirroja sigue a la castaña al pequeño baño personal del ojiazul y cierran tra ellas. Haru suelta un suspiro.

-Amo- la pelirroja sale y Haru la ve al instante se sonroja, Gou solo traía la toalla sobre su cuerpo mojado

-No quiere que yo la vista- sale Chigusa con el cabello revuelto y la ropa empapada- le dejó las cremas para Gou y la ropa, permiso- y sale, cerrando con cuidado tras ella, Haru suspira y ve a la persocom

-¿Sabes vestirte?- la menor lo ve curiosa- ok, yo te ayudo- Haru toma una segunda toalla y con ella enrolla el cabello de Gou y lo atora en la parte superior de la cabeza. Suspira y le empieza a poner la crema en la piel, pasando de la zona cubierta por la toalla- ¿y aprendiste como poner la crema?- ella asiente y Haru suelta la toalla hasta la cintura y se pone detrás- yo te pondré en la espalda- le dice, la persocom empieza a ponerse en el pecho y estomago mientras Haru en la espalda, al llegar al limite dice- Tu te pones en lo demas- Entra al baño y cierra, sonrojado, Gou lo ve y obedece.

**0/22385/153100/10563****4/213**

**Bueno el segundo capitulo de este fic, ya más adelante explicaré muchas cosas que modificaré de la historia. Un spoiler, Gou es diferente a Chi y Sei.**

**Agradezco en especial a NaranjaMorada por su review, te dedicó este capitulo, gracias por comentar.**

**Aviso, como estoy falto de $$$, me metí a un concurso de cuentos y otros escritos y por ello me he tardado en publicar, pero como ya tengo los cuentos hechos, pues ya volveré... pero paciencia conmigo, sufro con la universidad xD pero me divierto sufriendo esto ;)**

**Los quiero mucho, y muchos besos y abrazos.**


End file.
